


Rules Were Made to be Broken

by buying_the_space_farm



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Plot Twist, opposite sides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 19:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18288818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buying_the_space_farm/pseuds/buying_the_space_farm
Summary: Tony doesn't wanna do it. But he has to.





	1. Opposing Sides

**Author's Note:**

> a two chaptered thing for two squares for the tony stark bingo challenge  
> chapter 1: opposite sides, square t3  
> chapter 2: plot twist, t5

Tony’s hand trembled in front of him. “Loki, I’m sorry, I have to.”

“No, you don't,” Loki said in return. “You can just turn around and pretend you never saw me.”

“Those aren't the rules anymore, you know that.”

“What are rules to you, huh?”

“In times like these, rules are all we have.” Tony’s hand shook and trembled some more, his face a picture perfect image of anguish. “God, just go. I can’t— can't do this to you.”

Loki leaned across the distance that had seemed so cavernous just moments ago, and kissed him. “You won't regret it, love.”


	2. Plot Twist

Not two seconds later, Tony broke into a run and tagged the ever-so-subtle Spider-Man who had been creeping along the side of the building next to them. 

“I fucking knew that distraction would work,” Tony crowed.

“Dammit— I mean, fuck— I mean, god Mr. Stark, really? I had a record of never being tagged in these games,” Peter whined.

“And that’s why we set up this trap for you, dear boy,” Loki said, smirking from behind Tony.

“The lesson here is don't get distracted by your surroundings.”

“Except I wasn't distracted by my surroundings, I was distracted by your melodrama!”

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me!  
> [mastodon (a twitter clone)](https://lesbiab.space/@buying_the_space_farm)  
> [fandom twitter](https://twitter.com/SpaceFarmBaby)  
> [writing/personal twitter](https://twitter.com/alex_fitz_yo)  
> [Dreamwidth](https://sentient-teapot.dreamwidth.org/)  
> [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/sentient-teapot)  
> my tumblrs! for however long that lasts  
> [fandom tumblr](https://frostiron-is-endgame.tumblr.com)  
> [personal tumblr](https://spacefarm-official.tumblr.com)  
> my discord handle is sentient-teapot#7833 (feel free to dm me :D)  
> And I also have a [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/spacefarm-official)


End file.
